Inked and Poked
by talk2thebecky
Summary: What does Parker do when she's downtown and slightly drunk?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Pretender, although don't we all wish we did.

Inked and Poked

Miss. Parker sat at her desk in her office. Ever since her return from Carthis, things had just gone from bad to worse. Gd knows what the fch Raines is trying to do. He keeps talking about how important family is and how we need to stick together and watch each other's back. Lyle just follows him around like a little lap dog.

Parker just wished everything would return back to…normal. She didn't care anymore about what had happened in the past. As far as she was concerned, Mr. Parker was her father and her mother died when she was younger. No more ands, ifs, or buts about it.

Not to mention the fact that all this deep, inept thinking was giving Parker a headache. _Maybe now would be a good time to head home_, Parker thought to her self. So she began to gather up her things and head towards the door, hitting the light switch on her way out. Sydney and Broots had long since gone home, so Miss. Parker silently walked towards the parking garage that contained her car.

Miss. Parker just sat in her car for a moment, thinking. She didn't really want to go home and drink herself into a stupor tonight. No, it would most definitely be more fun to go to a bar and drink herself into a stupor. At the very least, she could make all the guys in the bar wish that they had her. Now that thought put a smile on her face.

Parker's walk faltered as she exited the bar. She had every man in that bar begging to buy her drinks, which she let them do. Then after Parker had been toying with them for a while, she became bored and decided to leave. So, now Parker was just strolling down the street, with a slight fault in her step.

A couple of blocks later, Parker's eyes scan the sign above the store that read Tattoos and Piercing. _Tattoos_, _that's what I want, a tattoo and a belly button ring. _As a rebellious teenager, Parker had always wanted a tattoo and a belly button ring, but her father would never, and I mean never, would have allowed that. However, Parker is not a teenager anymore, hll, she is the most feared woman working at the Centre. Parker still had the urge, the longing for a tattoo and a belly button ring and her father wasn't alive to stop her.

Her father, Parker missed him so much. I mean sure, he wasn't always the greatest father, but he was her father. He was the one who…never mind. The point is that Mr. Parker was always be he father, no matter what.

Parker was brought out of her thoughts and clumsily walked over the threshold and into the store. "How may I help you?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Um, I would like a belly button ring and a tattoo," Parker responded politely. Her speech wasn't quite slurred just yet.

"Your wish is my command," the man behind the counter replied. He held his hand out towards the back room, indicating that she should move into that room.

Parker looked up at the man, "Do I know you? Cause you look real familiar to me."

"Hey, anything's possible," the man responded. "Pez?" he asked as he offered her the candy, with a child like smile on his face.

_What the fck,_ Parker thought to herself as she slowly came into consciousness thanks to her alarm. Her head was pounding and she had a feeling that opening her eyes would make everything a lot worse; however, she had to get up and go to work today. Parker slowly began to open her eyes. She was right; the light caused her head to pound even more, if that was possible.

Parker stood and made her way towards the bathroom for her usual morning shower. As Parker was getting undressed, she felt something odd by her belly button. When she looked down, she gasped in shock. Right above Miss. Parker's new belly button ring was a tattoo that read "The Ice Queen."

By the time Parker had her coffee, she was a bit calmer. She decided to keep the belly button ring, since she always wanted one. She still didn't know what she was going to do about the tattoo; I mean what could she do. Parker also vowed never to go drinking downtown like that again.

Miss. Parker, followed by Sydney, entered her office. "It's just that you seem a little tired and somewhat distracted this morning," Syd commented.

"I already told you I'm**_ fine_**!" Parker said through clenched teeth. Sydney was about to respond back when the phone rang. "What?" Parker answered.

"You sound tired Miss. Parker," Jarod noted teasingly. "Have a late night last night?" He was really pushing it now.

"What makes you think that?" Parker asked with as much courage that she could muster.

"Let's just say I like to keep tabs on you. After all, you are Miss. Parker, the ice queen," Jarod stated more than asked.

It took a moment for Miss. Parker to process what Jarod had just said. "You sonofa…"

"Come on now Miss. Parker," Jarod replied, cutting her off. "It was nice spending some quality time with you."

"I was drunk," Parker reminded him.

"And don't I know it," Jarod mused, and then he hung up.

Parker slammed down the phone and turned her attention back to Sydney.

"Next time I find your Lab Rat, he will be shoot and wish that shoot would have killed him," Parker spoke with venom dripping from every word. With that she stormed out of her office.

"What have you done this time Jarod?" Sydney asked out loud, not really talking to anyone.

"Who are you talking to Syd?" Broots asked as he entered the room.

"No one Broots, no one. Come on," Sydney said, put his arm around his friend and guiding him towards the door. "Miss. Parker's in a foul mood, so let's try to stay out of her way today."

"You mean she's worse than normal?" Broots asked, hoping that Sydney wouldn't tell him what he already knew, which was that Parker was in a worse mood.

"Broots!" Broots gave Sydney a pleading look before heading towards his death.

The End


End file.
